particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori
The Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori bases itself on two main principles, that of Liberalism and that of Democracy. 'Liberalism -' The theory that individual rights and liberties must not be taken away except in cases where a certain liberty infringes on the rights or liberties of another citizen. No person shall be discriminated against and all laws shall be equally applied to all members of society. 'Democracy -' The theory of a political system in which the supreme power lies in a body of citizens who can elect people to represent them. History Beginnings The Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori was formed in 2706 by members of the Luthori right who opposed the religious interference into politics. It began as an idea proposed by Mr Jorg Stephenson at a conference in 2704 and slowly gained momentum. By late 2705, the party had enough members to officially enrol for the 2706 national elections. Unfortunately, a lack of awareness amongst the general population resulted in the party receiving a mere 83,341 votes, not enough to gain a seat. Forming a Structure The LDP spent the next four years developing a clear cut policy platform for it to promote to the public. At the same time, it began to develop a detailed structure for the running of the party, which was explained in the "Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori Constitution of 2708". As part of this structure (detailed below), founding member Mr Jorg Stephenson was elected Chairman and Mr Jerome Thomas elected Deputy Chairman. In the 2710 national elections, the party received 326,778 votes - a significant improvement on its first election, but not enough to win a seat. First Successes The party continued to promote itself to the public and only a year later an early election was called. The party more than doubled its voter base, allowing it to gain its first seat in the Imperial Diet. With Mr Jorg Stephenson controlling a seat in the Diet, the LDP now had the ability to be heard by other political parties and by a wider audience amongst the general population. It was this position that has been attributed to the LDPs miraculous result in the 2715 election. After winning 38 of the 200 seats in the Imperial Diet, the party had a significant influence on Luthori politics. Together with the Constitutionalist Imperial League and the Royal Aristocratic Party, the LDP acheived great success in bringing about libertarian and capitalist reform. The success continued from 2715 right through until 2731 - during which time the number of seats dropped no lower than 28. The First Fall The contraversial early elections called in 2731 caught the LDP by surprise and as a result, they won only 13 seats - losing much of its influence over the Imperial Diet. Following the disappointing result, Chairman Jorg Stephenson chose to step aside, after 25 years in control of the party. Following this decision, Deputy Chairman Jerome Thomas followed his leader out of the Executive Table, making way for a fresh leadership group. Former Treasurer Jonathon Churchwood assumed the position of Chairman and Senior Executive Member Gregory McGeorge was appointed Deputy Chairman. The Revival The new leadership group made themselves known to the Imperial Diet and the general public quite fast. Party Secretary Hamish O'Cullen made headlines for the wrong reasons when he proposed a series of bills to the Diet which explicitely attacked LDP allies at the Constitutionalist Imperial Party. Mr O'Cullen was consequently removed from his position within the Executive and a replacement appointed. As a result of the increased media attention given to the LDP, along with it's increased presence within the Diet, the party won 39 seats at the 2735 elections and now has a strong influence over all Luthori legislation. The Party's strong form continued at the following 2739 election, where it received a whopping 77 seats and assumed status as Luthori's largest party. Current Party Structure The structure of the Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori is based on the "Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori Constitution of 2708". As per the Constitution, the LDP is led by an Executive containing 15 senior party members. Executive Positions *'Chairman -' The Chairman has the final say in all major party decisions. He is responsible for setting the Party Platform, representing the party at national and international conferences and appointing the LDP candidates for cabinet positions. *'Deputy Chairman -' The Deputy Chairman assumes the roles of the Chairman when the Chairman is unavailable to fulfil his commitments for whatever reason. *'Treasurer -' The Treasurer is responsible for managing the finances of the LDP, along with assisting the Chairman in setting the economic side of the Party Platform. *'Lawyer -' The official LDP Lawyer is responsible for ensuring all decisions made by the Chairman and the Executive are within the boundaries of Luthori law. He is also responsible for assisting the Chairman with setting the LDP policies in regards to the legal process. *'Secretary to the Imperial Diet -' The LDP Secretary to the Imperial Diet is responsible for the administrative side of running the party. He is also responsible for representing the LDP at press/media conferences and for proposing bills to the Imperial Diet. *'Secretary to the United Conservative Front -' The Secretary to the UCF will represent the Chairman at all UCF functions and meetings. The Chairman will continue to hold the position of General of the UCF, however all messages from him will be conveyed to the UCF Governing Board by his representative, the Secretary. *'Secretary to the Axis Agreement Organisation -' The Secretary to the AAO will represent the Chairman at all AAO functions and meetings. The Chairman will continue to hold the position of General of the First Brigade, however all messages from him will be conveyed to the AAO Governing Board by his representative, the Secretary. *'Senior Executive Member (SEM) -' The remaining eight positions of the Executive are filled by Senior Executive Members (SEM) who are resposible for assisting the Chairman with setting the Party Platform. The Chairman generally appoints SEMs as members of the Luthori cabinet. Current Executive Table *'Chairman -' Jonathon Churchwood (Treasurer: 2707-2731, Chairman: 2731-present) *'Deputy Chairman -' Gregory McGeorge (SEM: 2712-2731, Deputy Chairman: 2731-present) *'Treasurer -' Sarah Lyndalls (SEM: 2720-2731, Treasurer: 2731-present) *'Lawyer -' Nadine Gray (SEM: 2715-2730, Lawyer: 2730-present) *'Secretary to the Imperial Diet -' Dyson Bush (SEM: 2706-2735, Secr to ID: 2735-present) *'Secretary to the United Conservative Front -' Richard Larkins (SEM: 2735-2737, Secr to UCF: 2737-present) *'Secretary to the Axis Agreement Organisation -' Christian James (SEM: 2706-2737, Secr to AAO: 2737-present) *'SEM -' Harold Somers (SEM: 2706-present) *'SEM -' Tracy Mutton (SEM: 2706-present) *'SEM -' Joanne Blake (SEM: 2710-present) *'SEM -' Paul Muldoon (SEM: 2712-present) *'SEM -' Andrew Fox (SEM: 2719-present) *'SEM -' Matthew Moldeveanu (SEM: 2730-present) *'SEM -' Harry McCormack (SEM: 2731-present) *'SEM -' Rashinda Meepagala (SEM: 2731-present) Previous Executive Members *'Nathan Bounadier -' Lawyer: 2706-2730. Retired, due to poor health. *'Jorg Stephenson -' Chairman: 2706-2731. Retired, following poor performances in elections. *'Jerome Thomas -' Deputy Chairman: 2706-2731. Retired, following poor performances in elections. *'Hamish O'Cullen -' Secr to the ID: 2706-2735. Sacked, due to persistent breaking of LDP Code of Conduct (publically insulting one of LDPs allies). External Relationships The Imperial Family of Luthori The Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori has no formal connection to the Emperor nor any royal or noble families. However, it is in full support of the Imperial Monarchy of Luthori and is prepared to fight to protect the sanctity and sovereignty of the royal family and the Holy Luthori Empire as a whole. United Conservative Front (UCF) The Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori, along with conservative ally Constitutionalist Imperial League, is a founding leader of the United Conservative Front (UCF) - a party organisation aimed at spreading and defending both economic and social conservatism throughout Terra. The LDP has played a large role in the administrative side of the UCF, including the large recruitment campaign of the 2730's and the formation of the UCF Pan-Conservative Military force in 2737. Axis Agreement Organisation (AAO) The Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori has been appointed to the role of General of the First Brigade of the Axis Agreement Organization. Consequently, this has seen the LDP assume the role of General of the First Brigade of the Pan-Axis Armed Forces as well as attaining a seat on the Holy Imperial Alliance Supreme Council. Policy regarding Religion The Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori opposes religious interference into a nations politics and similarly opposes political interference into a religious organisation. It believes in a secular society where religious beliefs are not brought into consideration when passing policy on social or economic matters. Despite this, the LDP will forever fight to defend each citizen's rights and freedom to associate with whichever political organisation they choose, should they choose to do so. Category:Luthori Parties Category:Luthori